The Center for the Study of Neuroses is a Mental Health Clinical Research Center focused on understanding the formation of neurotic level psychopathology, the change processes that lead to resolution of these syndromes, and the efficacy of various treatments aimed at inducing such change processes. The Center maintains a free-standing outpatient treatment unit, including periodic evaluations of patients before and after they receive psychotherapy, conducted by experienced clinicians other than the therapist. The evaluation and psychotherapy interviews are recorded and this information, along with rating scales and questionnaires by patients and clinicians, is stored in the research archives. Information from these archives is used in inter-related projects that follow descriptive relationship-associational, and comparison-between-groups kinds of investigative paradigms. These projects advance theories of human response to stress. Theories of classification of psychopathology (especially in the range of stress response syndromes and the related anxiety and depressive disorders), and theories about the process, outcome, and comparative effectiveness of psychotherapy interventions.